Miniature and subminiature fans usually have very small dimensions and correspondingly weigh very little. Fans of the EBM-PAPST 250 series, for example, have dimensions of 8×25×25 mm and weigh approx. 5 g. For fans of the ebm-papst 400 series, the dimensions are 20×40×40 mm and the weight is less than 30 grams. The motors are correspondingly even smaller and weigh even less than the fans of which they are a part.
With such motors, assembly must be simple and uncomplicated, in order to allow cost-effective manufacture by means of a high level of automation. Uniform quality, which is a prerequisite for a long average service life, can moreover be achieved by extensive automation.